Experiment 1087: Finding What's Lost
by thebloodyruby21
Summary: Katrinia was only eleven when she witnced death and chaos unfold before her. She was only eleven when she was taken away from her family in a effort to save them. That was when Katrinia became Expermient 1087 but she will fight to become Katrina again.R&R
1. Katrinia:Becoming Experiment 1087

_Prolouge _

**_Katrinia_**

My blue eyes glance over the scene of pure chaos. For some reason I only see hell slowly unfolding right infront of me. Maybe I see it because of who my mother is. Maybe I smell the hate,temptation,and death in the air becasue of who my farther is. "Kat?" the weak, trembling voice of the boy in my arms sputters my name. I look down. Instantly I close my eyes. "This isn't your fault..." his voice is cracked with lies. "Don't die." I plead.

"That is not my choice. I if I die then I was ment to die."

"No...Austin...please don't die..." tears stream my face. "Your only eleven Katrinia...you don't understand much but promise me you'll understand and rememeber one thing...even if you forget the rest." Austin's voice is soft and fading. "I promise." I choke on the words, a dagger stabbing my heart with the relization soon Austin would be dead. "I love you Katrinia. It dosen't matter to me your a demon, a beast inside, and take the form a beautiful human...I love you."

Somehow in the pain of his death Austin pushes himself up and forces his lips on mine. I kiss back until he leans back smiling. At least he would die happy. My eyes open. Austin's blood is heavily caked on my skin and seeping through my clothes. He smiles even though he is dead or almost dead. I feel the life drain from his body. His breaths slowing and his very being slowly being extracted from him. "Come on kiddo..." Uncle Cyborg's voice is heavy with greif. I look up and quiver with hate for my self.

"No! Austins dead! Dead! All because of me...if he dies I die!" I scream in rage. Gentely I lay Austin down on the ground. Uncle Cyborg dosen't stop me from running back into the battle. Maybe because he hatde me...maybe because he's human half took control of his robot half and he couldn't move.

"Katrinia!" moms voice is filled with fear. I look at her as she fights vigurosly. Her demon half slowly unraveling from it's tight bounds that kept it under control. Soon mom would be a cold blooded killer. A nightmare to everyone who glanced at her. "It's my fault..." i mumumer. But mom hears me through the screams and roars of the surrounding fire. Her eys widen with fear...she knew what I was going to do. "No! Katrinia this isn't your fault!" her voice trembles with a already deep set greif. She couldn't stop me and she knew it.

I smile and touch the charms on my necklace. One charm a black bird who changed colors depending on my emotion (for the moment he was a deep sorrowful black) and the other charm was a paw print, it morphed into the print of any animal I was morphed into. They would be my only connection to my parents and the memory of my family.

My eyes glance over to my farther. He is a green blurred beast who attacks everyone in sight except those whose scent he reconginzes. My tears are fresh as I look at the blood stained fangs. Suddenly dad stops his out of control killing and he turns my way. He is too outraged to morph to his regular form but he looks at me and growls. I growl back and touch the charms. He whimpers and I growl deep in my throat. He lunges trying to pin but I whisper the words of Azarath and vanish.

I stand on the highst building and look at the ground below. I see my family. Austin, Uncle Cyborg, Mom, Dad, Aunt Starfire, Uncle Robin and I see the few other titans in my family who still fight with death slowly closing in on them. I cross my legs and levietate. "The destiny can not be stopped. Demons shall rise as he shall unless the gem brings hault to all-"

Suudenly my mouth is covered by a gloved hand. "Not today. The Hive had big plans for you Katrinia and they need you alive..." a cold, almost metal voice whispers in my ear. Suddenly my hands are tied behind my back by unbreakable force, and I'm pushed down to the ground. Slowly I feel myself drifting away from conchinous. I hear Austin telling me he loves me and I see my parents...Finally my eyes close and I hear my new name for the first time. "Experiment 1087 retrived."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes<span>**

_Well my sister tells me almost everyone does this "Author's Notes" but anyway I had a really good time writting this. I don't see ABC check on here so I hope you understand it. But I made this up completely. Please review and tell me what you think! From" B.R.21_


	2. Katrinia:Escaping

_Chapter One_

**_Katrinia_**

I look at the walls that surround me. White with a mirrior. This is the only room I remember. Anger boils inside of me. They whipped my memories from the time I was brought here. All I know is my name and that where and who ever the necklace I have had clasped around my neck since the day I was brought here came from is where I really come from. The place I belong. My eyes glare at the chains on my feet and my hands. I yank on them sending my powers to my chained limbs. The pain flows through my body. Beads of persperation form on my forhead (leaving my bangs to cling to my sweaty skin) I close my eyes. Instantly I snap them open. "Gah..." I gasp. I wait...

Soon enough the red alarm sounds and my "room" produces more chains. I let myself be chained up smirking. I hear the footsteps running for me. To some, the guards are to be feared but to me they are only people who fear the ones they keep imprisoned. But they hide their fear behind a black mask. I watch as my door opens and I stare at a guard who points his gun at me. The chains that sprouted from the walls of my "room" pop off of me and for the moment I'm in control. I seize the moment with regretful knowing of what I would do. I make my eyes glow pure white. My long,black with purple streaks, hair floats up to the ceiling. I open my mouth to show fangs and I bare my claws.

The guard shots at me in fear and hopes his target will be hit. I smirk dropping to the floor but leaving my arms in the air with my hands apart and my chains now the target. The laser misses me but hits my chains as planned. Looking at the two charms I touch them and feel my powers surge through me with new meaning. I stand. I look at my feet. I point my finger to the chains and the guard watches as black magic consumes the chains that clanke together. I twist my hand sharply and the chains break. Paralyzed with fear the guard points the gun at me again with quivering hands. I smile warmly. Without raisng my hand my powers incase the gun. Pulling my hand into a fist the gun shatters.

"Please don't hurt me." the man pleads. I feel my fangs grow again and my claws pushing into my clenched fist. I raise my hand and watch as thre guard struggles against my powers that clench his neck. "You know I could kill you. Right?" I tighten my powers grip on the guards neck. He nods scratching at my powers. "Good. Now your keys please." I smile darkly. He struggles for his pocket. I use my powers to drag them into the air. "I'm sorry." I drop the gurad to the floor and snatch of his helmet. I touch his forhead. I see a young boy around the age of six. His son. Disgust for nearly taking the innocents boys farther away washes over me.

I grimace. I could fell my hate swarming like angry bees for the people who keep even their own kind imprisoned here. I grab the keys from their perch in the air. I look and see more of the guards coming. I shake my head. "Stop!" one yells sending a red laser from his gun my way.I stare emotinlessely at the laser until it stops infront of me. Suspended in the air. Black magic weaves over the red coloring and suddenly the now black laser captapolts back to the throng of guards. Relizing this the guards desperse with shrill screams.

I sigh and look through the keys. I was looking for only two. I smiled happily. Turning on my heel I ran for my first destanation.

Soon all the numbers of every room ran together. But I had the numbers I was searching for branded in my mind I would know when I had arrived to the right room. Suddenly my vision settled on the numbers in broad black on a glass wall **1540 & 1541**. My hand clenched around the key. Stopping at the glass wall I looked in. I see a thick solid wall sat in the middle of the glass leading to the other side of the wall. In each individual room sat two figures who starred at the solid wall with hate. The two figures were Liam and Lily two powerful twins from another planet which they did not remember for their memory had been erased like mine. I looked for a place to slip the keys into. I found them and slippped both keys into the holes turning the keys to the right. The solid wall suddenly crumbled and a green flash of light filled the room. I watched as robotic arms shot from the walls of the room and grabbed the twins by their arms, legs, and a circular device clampped aorund their waist. The twins snarled and struggled. They winced as electricty shocked them. They collasped to the floor starring at me. They both pushed themselves off the floor as if nothing had happened.

The glass wall slipped up into the cieling. "You did it!" Liam exclaimed. "Obvious isn't it?" Lily said dully. I smiled at the two. Thay both looked down at the robotic arms and the circular devices clamped on their waist. I smiled twirling my hand in the air and quickly snatching my hand down in a fist. The twins nodded solumenly and walked my way. I took in the features of the twins for the first time.

Both with brown hair, with Lily's shoulder length and Liam's cut away but with enough on his scalp to show the designs etched into his head, they both had blue eyes that drowned everyone that gazed into them with their emotions, thier noses perfect and so were the shapes of their faces, the only diffrence besides the fact one was a girl and the other a boy are their clothes. Liam wore a black cloak that hid everything the black markings etched into his skin, the black sleevless shirt, the normal jeans he wore, and the black combat boots. Lily wore a white cloak that blended with her white shirt with the sleeves cut away, the white jeans and even the white boots to match but Lily's markings were impossible to hid as the markings were deep and black.

Lily was the twin who possed the postive energy though her personality was dark and angry. And Liam possed the negative energy though he was usually upbeat and enthused. Together the two were indestructable. "We have not much time if you two do not know this." Lily reminded. Liam turned on his heel to stare at his sister "Yes not much time. Tell me dear sister where did you hide our belongings?" Liam asked looking confused around the plan room. Lily pointed to a dull grey wall. Liam obliged by snapping his fingers and the wall blew up revieling two bags that levitated into the air floating towards us. Lily snatched the bags out of the air. Whispering something under her breath the bags became small. She pushed them into her pocket and starred ahead.

"Lets go." she hissed. I nodded and touched my charms. Closing my eyes I smelled the air. The scent of urble tea and dirty socks was far away but strong. Opening my eyes I saw a swirled trail of green. "C'mon." I ordered. Leviating into the air I followed the trail as I flew in the air. Other prisoners banged on their walls in anger. I ignored the noise and followed the trail. Looking over my shoulder I saw the twins racing after me. "Katrinia where are you leading us?" Lily called in a dead pan tone. I thought hard on the answer.

"Where we belong!" I answered. "And where would that be Katrinia?" Liam asked enthused at the idea. I didn't answer. I only looked ahead and focused on the trail.

Soon dodging the red lasers was to much. Lily had already been hit once on her leg leaving a sizzling burn. "Lily can't fly anymore Katrinia! She needs time to heal herself!" Liam yelled to me. Looking behind me Lily was silently crying in her brothers arms. Hate once again bubbled inside of me. Turning to face the guards and waiting for Liam to pass me I summoned all my magic into my arms. The felling was electricfying. My eyes began to glow white. Raising my arms I thrust my hands forward. A black shield stretched out seperating the guards from Liam. lily and I. Liam appared at my side.

Flicking his hand laser exploded in midair. Leaving smoke in it's place. "A distarction." Liam muttered. The etching in his skin began to glow a eletric blue. His cloak wildly flapping behind him. The red smoke began to come together. Forimg a smokey figure that because of my black shield was a white outline. I gasped, Liam smirked. A solid, red-scaled snake hissed angrily. The smae etching that covered Liam's olive colored skin were branded into the snakes scales. "Attack..."Liam ordered. I closed my eyes.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up at Liam who smiled. I refused to look ahead. I lowered my arms letting them go limp by my side. My eyes instantly snapped over to lily who glarred at me then slightly smiled. Then catching her brothers eye she regained her frown. "Those guards are defeated but they are not the only ones in this...place. The commanders of this place will soon catch word of the defeat and send more guards. So now is not the time to be relived." lily snapped pushing off from the ground and back into the air. Liam nodded and followed his sisters lead I did the same.

"You are the one who leads this escape Katrinia." Liam said pointing ahead where two hallways lead into nothing but darkness. Touching my charms and clsoing my eyes I focused on the smell of urble tea and dirty socks. The odd smell seemed to be the only connection I had to where it was i belonged other than my necklace. The odd aroma soon filled my nostrils snapping my eyes open I saw the green, misty trail lead into the second dark hallway.

With out any words spoken I headed for the hallway Liam and Lily following close behind. "Light!" Lily yelled. The dim lights that lined the hallway one both hall ways suddenly bursted with brightness. Lily and Liam were by my side now all of us (including Lily) smiling broadaly. The light began to burn brighter, the smell of sea water began to mask the scent that lead me and the green mist began to become a dim fog.

Squinting against the brightness of the light we burst through the light. "Freedom has been rightfuly claimed!" Liam triumphantly yelped. I smiled. Lily lifted her face up to the warmth of the sun. "Freedom has brought back the power of our home planet Liam." Lily breathed reamily. "Yes, dear sister." Liam agreed. I smiled at the twins as a gold light of power radiated from their skin.

"Where to Katrinia. We are free but not yet safe." Lily reminded. I frowned at the remark. My heart sank into my stomach as the relization that Lily was right settled into my heart and mind. I sighed deeply and touched my charms. They glowed and began to clack together as they levitated into the air. A mix of green and purple power began to send cracks through my charms. I clamped my hands around the charm s and the purple and green lights seeped through m,y fingers and my hand unclamped it's self from the two charms. Suddenly the bird charm broke int o pieces that caught them selves in my black magic.A woman appeared and she smiled at me. "Katrinia I had a vision that one day you would be taken away from me and your father and your family in a horrible fight against evil and good. I tried to fight the vision of the future by protecting you and teaching you little about your powers but now i assume it is time you know where you come from. My name is Raven Roth-" a voice inturrupted Raven "No her names Raven Logan, she thinks it souns stupid." Raven massaged her forehead. Sighing deeply she smiled " May I countinue?" she asked annoyed. "Go right ahead." the voice said. "Stupid monkey brother loving little... Oh never mind. Anyay Katrinia I'm your mother. I'm sorry that i could not protect you but always know I tried, I really did...please my child...please come home."

The image sepped back into the pieces and the charm appeared laid limp on the necklace. The other charm burst and the shard to pieces that sprouted wings fluttering in mid-air. A man appeared with a fanged smiled. "Uh...hi?" the man seemed confused. "Raven do I seriously have to do this? We're goin to keep her safe." the man insisted, his voice sounded familiar to me not only from the last image of my mother but in another way. My mother appeared in the image, a thick leather bound book in her hand. "Yes." she said dully. She walked away. He groaned. "Well I guess you should know that I am your father-but i prefer the name Awesome Dad, or better yet Beasty Daddy," my father snickered and I laughed. A book hit him in the back of the head. "If you don't hurry up and do this right your going to be the Awesomely _dead_ dad." my mother scowled. I shook my head with a smile tugging at my lips. "Well I hope with my jeans you'll be nicer than our mother." "Mom. or mommy. I am not a mother, I hate how that I am nice" my mom stated. Dad rolled his eyes, "Okay whatever floats your boat Rae. _Anyway_ my real name is Garfield Logan but, everyone calls me Beast boy. Your _mom_ had a vision of something that she suspects will happen. I really, really hope she wrong and all that urble tea has gone to her head." another book hit my father in the head. "At least i don't drink tofu shakes." my mom snarled. "I swear... Look Katrinia I don't want your mothers vision to come true but if it does know that we're goin to die protecting you even if we fail."

"We don't die but Austin..." my mom's voice ventured. " We tried baby girl. I love you." the image also sepped back into the pieces and the wings tied together forming the charm that plopped into my hand. I brought it close to my necklace and wing twisted arounf the metal lace. Lil and Liam eyed me oddly. "What?" I snapped. "Nothing...it's just-" Liam clasped his hand over his sisters mouth. "You were very loved Katrinia." he said smiling. I didn't say anything. Tunring back to the hole we had escaped from i hasped then scowled.

Slade stood ona platform that floated over the water. "Manged to escpae did you?" I growled in my throat. He was the one had brought me to the prison. "Dosen't effect me much. But i do so love a good hunt. How about we amke a deal. I give you a three days head start. But after that your time is up and not only will i be hunting you down but so will the mutains who are kept here will be assiting me." Slade said, I could hear his smug grin.

I could feel my powers boiling just as my anger did. My eyes glowed white and I saw the red out linf of my own magic out lining Slade's figure. "No..." I whispered. He shared my own powers that could only mean- "Yes Katrinia does it scare you to know your capturer is your blood? Your family?" I glarred slade. "I'm sick of playing games!" Lily yelled in anger. Thrusting her hands outwards, her palms facing Slade, she began to chant. A mix of black and golden enrgy swirled together. Crossing her arms the two energys seperated and shot towards Slade. i knew better to think he would stay put. I raised my hand and sent a black slice of magic towards Slade. My magic hit him, sending him off hiss platform and into the wall of the building. My magic swirled to his hands and feet, weaving through the metal walls, now Slade was helplessely clamped to the wall.

The black energy hit him first. Eletric currents shot through his body, some remaining within him others to strong to be incased in his body. He yelled in pain. The golden energy wrapped around Slade's body incasing him ina glowing prison of his own. "Release him." Lily muttered to Liam who snapped his finger. The prision dropped splashng into the water silently. "He won't stay there for long." Lily muttered. "He'll drowned." I said. "I may be the holder of negative energy but I am _not _a murder." Lily growled. I looked down the trail was slivering near the water. "C'mon..." I ordered.

As time went by and it became night I sighed and stopped. "We need to stop and rest." I said. Liam nodded in agreement. "Do you see three beds with our names on them in a luxury mansion?" Lily said sarcasticaly. "no but if we don't stop soon we want even see land." I huffed. Lily looked away, obviously knowing I was right. "The water!" Liam shouted. I scowled at him. "Not funny." I snapped. "I know that, Lily don't you remember? How we used to go under water for days when we first arrived? Sleeping and exploring in the vast waters?" Lily nodded. "Well you two are aliens from another planet I'm not." I scowl. "But you do morph. Try morphing into a fish." Liam encouraged. "Watch out for sharks." Lily whispered. I frowned. "I'll catch you." Liam assured. I relaxed thinking to myself words that related to a fish or it's life. _Gills, tail, fin-_

Liam shook me and I screamed. "Shut it would you?" Lily snarled. "A mermaid!" Liam mused. I raised an eyebrow. "You want me to morph into a mythical creature?" I asked. Liam nodded his head. "I thought mermaids were supposed to be beautiful though." Lily smirked. I ran my finger across my neck. Lily cringed knowing I meant it. "I'll try..." I said half-heartedly.

_Half-human, Half-fish-_ Suddenly I could feel my legs growing together. Liam took me in his arms. My leotoard faded away and was replaced by slimy seaweed that only covered my breast. I groaned in complaint but I heard Liam snickering and Lily laughing as well. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at my legs. Now though I had a long tail of purple scales. "Do you know how to swim?" Liam asked. I shook my head. "It's natural for a fish." He said. I slipped from his arms. Dropping into the water I flailed around until I breathed in the water as though it were air. I floated for a moment and then a wicked smile grew on my face. I leaped from the water and snatched the laughin sibling into the water. For a moment they were painicked. Then i concentrated my powers into their bodys. Their eyes closed and then they opened. Liam smiled broadly swishing his silver-blue tail about proudly. Lily scowled at me glarring at her pink tail. She opened her mouth but her voice entered my mind. _'Change it!'_ she almost sound horrifed. I smirked. Lily's tail changed into a deep red, almost like blood, color that made her smile.

_'Can you see the trail?'_ Liam's voice asked. I looked up the trail had sunk into the water. I nodded. _'Good. Now let us rest.'_ With a powerful swish of his tail Liam disappeared into the dark. i followed until I saw a coral reef swarmed with unharmful fish. I smiled they swam towards us tickling us with their lips. A rather big fish who all the others made a path for swam our way. His voice entered my mind. _'It is nice to see mermaids after so many long decades. Please my sisters and brothers sleep.'_ the fishe's voice was old but proud I nodded. His fin flapped lazily toward a few beds made of coral,moss, pearls, sea shells, seaweed and something pink. I swam happily towards them. Resting on the beds I sunk into the slimy seaweed, moss and the pink thing. Closing my eyes I could feel sleep overwhelming me. Just before I drifted into a dreamless sleep I thought _'This is my first time I have ever slept with being chained to my bed."_ I smiled at the thought and then the sweet sound of swishing tails, like a humble lullaby, put me to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

_Alright I put this off for awhile, yes sorry, I guess I sorta wanted some comments but hey I just enjoy writing! But anyway i hope you enjoyed just as much as I enjoyed writing it and trust me I had ALOT of fun writitng this! And my sister helped me alot but she didn't help me write the story just y'know encoraged me or whatever...but anyway please comment and review! Peace out and know that I llove you all! From B.R.21!_


End file.
